Raven's life with the guardians
by raven.teen.titians
Summary: This is ravens life with the guardians she loves bunnymund. Does he love her back if he doesn't will she love pitchs son
1. How I died

Hey guys my name is Raven and this is my story and life as a guardian . I came from Azerath the home of all demons. Yes I was a demon well half human half demon . It still counts , I lived with my Mom and Dad the king and queen Annabelle , and Trigon , my little brother Jason and my baby sister Jinx that's three weeks old .

One day on a summer afternoon I was taking a nap after a long day of camp and suddenly I heard a scream it was Jason screaming about our pet the three headed dog Jake . I ran to his room grabbed the dogs collar and dragged him out of Jason's room so he wouldnt scream again but Jake barked in the hallway which made Jason really scared . I finally got outside after trying to find a way out then i tied him to a old cherry tree.

Then I went back inside still trying to find my room until I ran into my baby sister's room . Her room was the most quietest place in the tower then I went to sleep in Mom's rocking chair falling asleep until I woke up with the baby screaming . I got up slowly then I picked her up out of her crib and I rocked her slowly to sleep .

Then the next daywas the last day of camp I had to tell the boy that I liked named Alejandro . We sat down next to each other we talked for a while until he put his arm around my waist an said " Did I ever tell you how much I loved you " ? Then he kissed me suddenly my heart started racing fast .

I went home my dad was there very upset with me until he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car then he threw me in the car started driving . He drove straight to Alejandro's house . He grabbed his shot gun and ran outside I knew right then something bad was going to happen . Alejandro's dad opened up the door and my dad punched him and he fell to the ground and I ran inside the house then I pleaded and beat him up for him to stop until Alejandro's mom came down the stairs and he shot her three times then he turned to me and pushed me down and shot me five times and that was the last thing I saw . Until I saw the moon he had pity on me and made me the spirit of music


	2. Raven meets bunny

I opened my purple eyes and I saw the moon talking to me . He said " Your name is Raven the spirit of music . " I was surprised until ii started flying and I started enjoying of until I bumped into a overgrown bunny . "Uh sorry I didn't mean " .I said. "No I'm sorry for bumping into ya , ya alright. helia .said the Bunny . When he scratched the back of his neck I knew right then he was nervous .

"Yeah I'm alright . I said as nervous as he was. He finally earned his confidence and asked if I wanted to paint eggs with him . Of course I said yes. He grabbed my hand and I fell down a hole . I saw my purple cloak flapping around me amd i fell out the hole and bunny caught me before i landed on my butt . He carried me bridal style to a river filled with colors . He handed me a paintbrush . Before I could ask where the eggs were a bunch of eggs jumped on me and started tickling me . Bunny chuckled as he told them to get off of me .

I grabbed the egg that tickled me and I cheated by using my magic when he went to go get his paintbrush. I made sure the design was perfect but it turned out to be a plain egg with music symbols on it . I was really surprised . Bunny came over and he was surprised as I was . We had some more fun then I had to leave . After I left I flew around making sure I wasn't about to bump into no one . I met Marceline the spirit of mischief. AN (see what i did there about Marceline)


	3. How i became a guardian

One day I was sleeping until my friend Marceline woke me up to sing in the park but I wanted to sing alone . I washed up and put on my clothes on and grabbed my crystal heart necklace. A necklace that has an amazing power but no one knows what it does . I ate waffles because I don't like flying. It wasn't that far because it was around the block .The park was beautiful the garden had roses , azaleas , forget me nots , daisies and marigolds. When I sat on a bench covered in grown flowers on a vine . I felt something fast run past me I looked around to see who was there but no one was seen . I sat back down on the bench slowly with my eyebrow raised so I started to singing my favorite love song My crush by China Anne McClain.

Just as soon as I finished the song I heard a very thick Aussie accent which truly sounded sexy . When I turned around I saw a six foot tall bunny then I realized it was Bunny then my heart sank when he said " Ah Shelia , I didn't know you liked me like that . I noticed that his ears were red and i saw his cheeks were a bit red . I said in a naughty way" Well I think ya feel the same way I do . That's when his cheeks went extremely red . "Oi Raven I don't like ya like how think I do ." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck not looking at me . That's how I know he likes me .

"Were getting off task, Raven we need ya at the pole . " While I was standing there confused two yetis grabbed my shoulders gently and threw me in a sack and I screamed as I was flying through a portal . After I landed with a bang I heard a Russian voice and the Tooth fairy's voice . Then I mumbled to myself "Oh no " .


End file.
